Éternité
by Celestial Blue Light
Summary: Ce qui apporte la lumière peut également engendrer les ténèbres les plus noires. Il attend, seul, à des kilomètres de son foyer. Se remémorant la tombée de la neige. Se souvenant de tout. De ce souhait que chaque flocon a cessé d'aviver.


_En premier lieu, je vous souhaite à tous un joyeux Noël en retard d'un mois. J'ai écrit ce one-shot à l'occasion d'un concours de fanfictions organisé pour les fêtes de fin d'année. Je n'ai pas su tout de suite ce que je pourrais écrire, et puis j'ai finalement opté pour un personnage que je n'avais jamais exploité jusque-là. Je ne le regrette pas du tout. Ecrire ce texte avait quelque chose d'apaisant. Je n'ai pas eu de critiques, peut-être pourrez-vous me donner votre opinion ? Bonne lecture, et très heureuse année._

**Disclaimer : **Fullmetal Alchemist appartient à Hiromu Arakawa.

* * *

Thème : « _I wish you a merry christmas » _

_Le personnage de votre choix se voit accorder un vœu comme cadeau de Noël, cependant, il s'avère avoir des conséquences plutôt inattendues._

**Éternité**

Une nouvelle année s'achève.

À travers la fenêtre givrée par la froideur hivernale tombent en profusion des flocons de neige, couvrant le paysage de Resembool d'un linceul immaculé. Cette blancheur virginale et cette pureté éclatante ne me sont pas familières. Mes longues errances me portèrent souvent en des lieux d'une variabilité infinie, aux conditions climatiques dissemblables, mais jamais je ne pris la peine de m'y attarder afin de contempler paisiblement le décor. Les terres de mon enfance, dénuées de fraîcheur, baignaient dans un soleil éblouissant tout au long de la journée. Si mes souvenirs ne se sont pas atténués au cours de ces dernières années, au point de devenir incertains, alors je n'ai pas eu l'occasion d'admirer ces étonnantes touffes d'eau glacée. Cette année, les prémices de l'hiver furent donc inaugurées par la découverte d'une myriade de flocons argentés, dansant sous mes yeux fascinés au rythme de la bise nocturne.

« Il est temps de faire un vœu, mon chéri. »

Je décroche mon regard de la fenêtre, abandonnant la contemplation silencieuse du paysage, et croise le visage fin de Trisha. Ses deux yeux vert émeraude luisent de douceur.

« Comment ? » dis-je sans comprendre.

« Allons ! rit-elle, et cet éclat mélodieux résonne à mes oreilles telle une berceuse. Tout le monde fait un vœu pour Noël. Dis-moi ce que tu souhaites. »

Elle sourit, puis reporte son attention sur notre enfant emmitouflé dans ses couvertures qu'elle serre tendrement au creux de ses bras, dans l'attente d'une réponse. Le petit semble plongé dans un sommeil peuplé de rêves délicieux. Trisha effleure avec délicatesse ses joues roses et ses mèches blondes, chantonnant à voix basse.

« Je veux vivre. »

Elle interrompt son geste et me regarde, sans dissimuler son étonnement.

« Je veux vivre à tes côtés... Et ne pas regretter d'être là, encore vivant. S'il te plaît... »

Mes derniers mots se perdent dans un murmure proche de la prière. Trisha me considère, d'une surprise teintée de compassion, et un nouveau sourire pensif étire ses lèvres diaphanes.

« C'est promis, accepte-t-elle. Nous ne nous quitterons pas, tu n'as pas à t'en faire. En contrepartie, je voudrais que tu cesses de t'emmurer ainsi dans ta solitude... Parce que nous resterons ensemble, quoi qu'il advienne. »

Les mots qu'elle prononce sont autant de baumes à mon cœur, d'une vertu ô combien lénifiante dont je ne peux plus me passer. Cette volonté que j'ai exprimée trouve ses fondements dans les plus intimes de mes peurs, enracinée dans les profondeurs de mon être. S'il existe une aspiration que je puis nourrir sans contrainte, et qui tend à me hanter en toutes circonstances, je ne nierai pas que celle-ci remplit facilement ces critères. Je ne saurais décrire la mixité des sentiments qui s'emparent de moi quand j'observe les personnes qui me sont chères, me concentre sur les aspects de la vie que je mène et m'évertue à faire face aux aléas du monde.

Soudain, le barrage qui obstrue mes pensées se libère, et mes aveux se déversent de manière chaotique et confuse. Trisha ne m'en tient pas rigueur. Elle m'écoute sans interruption, une pointe de tristesse apparaît sur son visage, mais elle conserve son calme et laisse mes maux se délivrer, bien que je ne cherche pas à pondérer mes propos.

« Ce n'est pas la première fois que j'y réfléchis, Trisha... J'ai tant de fois essayé de mettre un terme à ma vie, et j'avais fini par accepter cette fatalité, mais je ne peux plus tenir ainsi. Je sais pertinemment que je n'ai pas le droit de vivre. Et pourtant, s'il te plaît, rien qu'un peu... Rien qu'un peu... Je voudrais rester avec toi, avec vous. Cette année, seulement... Je n'essaierai plus de fuir. Je t'en prie. »

Il n'y a aucune vérité qui ne me soit plus perceptible que celle que je viens d'évoquer, ou même plus obsédante. Mille éclairs de lucidité se bousculent en moi, s'enchevêtrent de façon indescriptible et tentent d'aveugler complètement mes piètres espoirs, en vain. Ceux-ci ont perduré et perdureront encore, car l'Histoire de ce monde m'a prouvé à maintes reprises que l'homme n'apprenait pas de ses erreurs. Il continuera d'aimer, il continuera de croire, même lorsqu'il n'y a plus d'issue possible, même lorsque le néant absolu s'offre devant ses yeux, et que cette obstination relève davantage de la stupidité que de la bravoure. Parce qu'au bout du compte, il échouera toujours dans ses entreprises, inéluctablement. La faiblesse humaine est une réalité immuable, que nul ne pourra transcender. Du moins, les êtres humains n'y parviendront pas ; ils s'illusionneront.

Malheureusement, j'ai bien peur de ne pas faire exception à la règle, et mon cas est sans doute le plus désespéré de tous. Loin d'être un humain, si évolué que je puisse paraître ou que certains pourront le prétendre, je suis un monstre. Mon existence est une malédiction. Je n'ai pas non plus trouvé de réponse adéquate à cette question, pour pallier cette infortune, et apaiser les âmes hurlantes qui agonisent interminablement en moi.

« Je crois que tu n'as pas bien compris, me sermonne-t-elle avec une surprenante fermeté, alors qu'elle était restée mutique jusque-là. Nous n'abandonnerons pas. Et tu n'as pas à te traiter si durement. Tu es humain, quoi que tu en dises. Je le vois bien... Ton cœur est ici, Hohenheim. »

Elle pointe son doigt gracile sur le côté gauche de mon torse. Je demeure muet. C'est le moment que choisit le jeune Edward pour se mettre à se tortiller dans les bras de sa mère, qui perd l'équilibre et s'apprête à lâcher prise tant il s'agite vigoureusement. Je saisis le garçon avec sûreté et le cale sur mon épaule, l'empêchant au passage de glisser et d'être victime d'une mauvaise chute. Il émet quelque discours incompréhensible dont les enfants seuls ont le secret, puis finit par se calmer.

« J'ai bien cru qu'il allait tomber, soupire Trisha, soulagée. Merci. »

Je ne réponds pas et me contente de sentir la poitrine d'Edward se soulever légèrement contre mon épaule à chaque respiration, à laquelle il s'accroche de ses petites mains. Ce souffle tranquille et régulier exerce également à ma plus grande stupeur un effet de consolation, il semble me plonger dans une quiétude absolue. Cependant, je sais que cela est éphémère, que cela ne durera pas. Pourtant, il reste de longues et précieuses secondes contre moi, s'assoupit de nouveau, et cette sensation se prolonge, merveilleuse, exquise. Est-il possible de concevoir une telle euphorie ? Je ne me soupçonnais pas capable de ressentir une émotion de bien-être aussi étrange, aussi poussée.

« Tu vois ? murmure Trisha avec ravissement, devant mon visage étonné et radieux. La vie nous réserve de nombreuses surprises. Ce serait dommage de ne pas en profiter, tu ne crois pas ? »

J'acquiesce, et une chaleur inconnue se répand en moi, progressivement. Une envie impérieuse d'exprimer ce que j'éprouve, de décrire ce soleil qui m'éclaire de l'intérieur, s'empare de moi, mais aucun mot exact ne semble dépeindre la réalité sans la déformer, la rendre factice. J'ai comme l'impression que tout ceci n'est qu'un rêve envoûtant. La spontanéité prend alors le dessus.

« Joyeux Noël... » est la seule chose qui me vient à l'esprit.

* * *

Cette sérénité, en effet, ne dura pas, mais au fur et à mesure que les jours passèrent, je me rendis compte que ma chère dulcinée n'avait pas tort. Aurais-je décidé de m'éclipser définitivement et de succomber à l'affliction, si je n'avais pas gardé en tête ce vœu déraisonnable ? Aujourd'hui encore, un futur différent se profile, et je sais que tout s'effacera d'un coup si je laisse les ténèbres obscurcir les jours nouveaux que nous passons ensemble. Un centième de seconde suffira pour briser ce bonheur précaire, même si je m'évertue à annihiler mon chagrin omniprésent.

C'est ainsi que nos efforts conjugués pour profiter de chaque instant présent devinrent accoutumance. Et les évènements successifs de la vie m'apportèrent une multitude de choses et d'émotions dont je n'imaginais pas l'existence, ou du moins, dont je n'avais pas fait l'expérience. Il n'est pas impossible que de lointains souvenirs d'antan soient remontés à la surface, et que toutes mes sensations se soient déterrées après une période de vacuité totale, exceptée la désolation.

Je croyais sincèrement que toute forme de félicité me serait interdite depuis la tragédie de Xerxès. L'idée même de poursuivre ma vie de cette façon, avec désormais la possibilité d'oublier ne serait-ce qu'un instant mon infortune, ne m'était pas concevable et ne m'avait pas effleuré l'esprit jusqu'à maintenant. Au fond, je pensais que plus personne ne m'accepterait, que j'avais été irrévocablement réduit à l'état de créature haïssable, et une partie de moi considère encore que je ne devrais pas me lier aux autres. Je dois avouer que je ne comprends pas très bien comment ces personnes arrivent à tolérer ma présence, alors que moi-même je ne la supporte plus.

Qui aurait deviné que je rencontrerais des individus aussi altruistes, aussi ouverts, et que je continuerais à les côtoyer comme de véritables camarades ? Ce fut le cas lorsque Trisha et moi vécûmes à Resembool, auprès des chaleureux habitants de notre village et plus particulièrement auprès de la famille Rockbell. Ces moments semblaient trop parfaits pour être vrais ; il me serait extrêmement difficile de les oublier, même si je m'y forçais. Telle une étoile dans la voûte céleste, la lueur de l'espérance est ténue, mais elle subsiste.

Par ailleurs, les scènes qui me reviennent le plus souvent ne sont pas les plus fondamentales, et si je les contais, j'omettrais certainement les détails les plus importants. Seul le bonheur ineffable que ces êtres m'ont accordé demeure, surpassant tout le reste. Paradoxalement, toutes les bribes de mémoire qui resurgissent narrent des aventures sans réel intérêt. Ce sont pourtant celles qui ont construit notre vie commune à partir de ce jour où ma conscience s'est éveillée, et qui m'émeuvent le plus intensément quand je me surprends à y repenser.

Pendant une longue période, je voulus consacrer mes pérégrinations dans la découverte de l'ensemble de ces choses extraordinaires que recèle l'univers, toutefois ma curiosité ne fut satisfaite que lorsque je me rendis compte qu'il fallait découvrir cet univers à deux. La solitude, à quiconque tente de s'y soumettre, n'apporte rien d'autre que le désespoir.

Je me rappelle avec clarté de toutes ces fois où les Rockbell débarquaient à l'improviste dans notre maison familiale. Une chose est certaine : ils ne manquaient jamais de me surprendre. Généralement, cette tendance était réciproque, mais il m'arrivait parfois de me sentir mal à l'aise, importun. Cet embarras était rapidement balayé par leur enthousiasme accueillant. Le plus attendrissant était de voir leur enfant et le nôtre se dévisager avec une stupéfaction béate.

« Hé, regardez, avait dit son père en riant jovialement. Je crois que c'est le coup de foudre. »

Puis Edward esquissait une moue renfrognée et se cachait dans les bras de sa mère, qu'il n'avait pas quittés. Nous nous esclaffions devant ce changement d'attitude.

« A propos, reprit Urey Rockbell, il paraît que des tensions naissent chez les Ishbals dans l'Est. J'espère qu'il n'y aura pas de complications... Le pays connaît déjà des difficultés avec ses voisins, je ne voudrais pas qu'il y ait encore d'autres victimes. »

Je baissai les yeux et me contentai d'acquiescer platement.

« Les hommes ne comprennent jamais la leçon... » soufflai-je comme pour moi-même.

Ce n'était pas le premier événement négatif dont j'étais témoin, et de nombreux autres ponctuèrent la chronologie historique que j'analysais depuis si longtemps. En dépit des nouveaux aspects de la vie que je découvrais, et qui auraient dû me faire changer d'avis, les catastrophes persistaient à se répandre, à se multiplier sans cesse. Finalement, même si j'avais choisi de ne pas subsister, cela n'aurait rien changé. Cela m'aurait simplement permis de pas assister à toutes ces horreurs. Il est aberrant de constater que les êtres humains peuvent faire preuve à la fois d'une si grande magnanimité, et d'une si grande cruauté.

Les âmes hurlantes, en moi, s'étaient tues momentanément. Elles ne se manifestaient que lorsque mon chagrin s'accentuait par intermittence. J'avais beau assimiler autant de connaissances que je voulais, aussi complexes soient-elles, et laisser mon cœur se remplir de toutes sortes d'émotions positives ou négatives jusqu'à éclater, je ne me sentais pas complet. C'était la preuve irréfutable que je n'embrasserais jamais l'intégralité du monde, quelle que soit la durée de mon existence.

Tant de choses se produisirent à cette époque que j'en vins, en effet, à ne pas regretter d'être vivant, parce que ma satisfaction ne s'éteignait pas et parce que je souhaitais combler celle de mes proches. Qui plus est, il m'est impensable d'oublier que je dois ma vie à la présence de Trisha, que je suis là grâce à la présence des autres à mes côtés, sans qui je n'aurais pas supporté de vivre. A force de persévérer, j'aurais probablement trouvé un moyen de me donner la mort. C'est la raison pour laquelle je considère cette nuit de décembre comme un tournant décisif dans ma vie sans trêve ; elle me poussa à entrevoir un espoir de libération, bien qu'il puisse s'avérer illusoire.

Parmi les événements qui se succédèrent après la réalisation du vœu que l'on m'avait accordé, une autre conséquence eut le don de me couper le souffle. Je me souviens parfaitement du jour où Trisha m'aborda avec un sourire très doux flottant sur son visage. Un sourire particulier, qui semblait différent de ceux qu'elle affichait habituellement : il était presque angélique. Intrigué, je voulus lui demander ce qu'il se passait ; elle se contenta de prendre ma main, me laissant perplexe, et de la déposer sur son ventre. Il ne me fallut pas plus de temps pour comprendre ce que cela signifiait. Je ne peux pas décrire la sensation que j'éprouvai à cet instant précis.

Alphonse. Ainsi naquit Alphonse, des mois plus tard. Cet enfant n'aurait pas vu l'aube si moi-même j'avais eu, ou plutôt accompli l'idée d'être englouti par l'obscurité. Je n'avais définitivement pas anticipé l'arrivée d'un nouveau membre dans notre famille. Comment aurais-je pu, dans mon acharnement à éliminer mes démons afin de partager l'amour que je recevais ? Ce fut, cependant, avec un bonheur accru que nous respirâmes ensemble, à quatre.

* * *

Hélas, tout est éphémère ici-bas. Ce qui apporte la lumière peut également engendrer les ténèbres les plus noires. L'affection que je portais à mes fils grandissants eut tôt fait de me rappeler ma qualité de monstre, et mes espoirs naïfs se retrouvèrent écrasés sous le poids de la réalité. Avec une promptitude déconcertante, mes objectifs se muèrent abruptement en une recherche avide de normalité. Je recherchais l'ultime moyen de rendre ma vie évanescente, dans l'optique de vivre et de mourir aux côtés de cette famille que j'aimais tant.

Au fil de mes découvertes progressives, cette obsession me conduisit directement à ma perte. Ou plutôt, à la perte de tout ce que j'étais parvenu à réunir ; cette paix précaire à laquelle j'avais goûtée avec délectation était sur le point de s'effondrer. Je n'ai pas pour habitude de croire au destin, du moins je me suis appliqué à ne pas y croire et à changer de vision, mais cette fois-ci, la fatalité m'appelait. Une seule voie s'offrait à moi et je ne pouvais plus reculer : il fallait que j'assume mes responsabilités, que je ne rejette pas mon inhumanité, et que je mette celle-ci à profit de notre pays. En d'autres termes, que j'abandonne à jamais Trisha et les enfants pour réparer les erreurs que ma faiblesse passée avait entraînées.

Je n'ai revu aucun d'entre eux depuis. Je ne me suis pas retourné une seule fois et je ne suis pas revenu. Je me suis envolé comme une plume emportée dans la tempête, me fourvoyant au tréfonds d'une nuit perpétuelle.

A chaque hiver passant, tandis que les frimas glaciaux m'enveloppent et que le froid transit mes sens, je me remémore la tombée de cette neige parfaite. Je nous vois à deux blottis auprès de la cheminée, puis l'année suivante à trois cherchant un vœu à réaliser, et l'année d'après à quatre, avec nulle autre occupation que de nous aimer. Et j'attends, seul, à des kilomètres de notre foyer, espérant que la neige continue d'émerveiller les visages candides de nos fils. Espérant que cette pureté les préserve de l'enfer que les hommes ont bâti à leur image. Plus rien ne me retient hormis la nécessité d'agir pour modifier l'avenir prescrit de la nation, et si je n'écoutais que mon cœur, je partirais.

Te souviens-tu, Trisha, de ce souhait que tu m'avais gracieusement exaucé ? Il vit encore à travers mon existence. Ta parole fut comprise, et même si je suis si loin de toi, je n'ai pas disparu. Je t'en conjure, permets-moi de croire que ta bonté sera récompensée.

Quiconque sacrifie quelque chose obtiendra quelque chose d'autre en retour... Selon le principe de l'échange équivalent.

Alors, si je m'en vais, si je suis consumé par le chagrin, seras-tu heureuse de ton côté ? Pourras-tu mener une vie telle que tu la mérites ?

Si tu savais, Trisha. Tu m'as donné l'envie de vivre et je l'ai conservée précieusement lorsque j'étais près de toi. Nous avons effleuré un bonheur si parfait. Mais ce temps est révolu, et l'éternité s'étend devant moi, à perte de vue. Une éternité de néant et de solitude. Si tu savais comme j'aimerais laisser la neige recouvrir mon corps tout entier, m'immergeant doucement dans cette immensité blanchâtre...

Tu m'as donné la vie. Mais je voudrais mourir.

Si tu savais...


End file.
